Guide:Hadesfriend's Cabin Fever Guide
I have seen that many people have made guides for game modes such as QR or DT so i thought why not make my own. So here it is my guide to cabin. I play a less aggressive cabin type. I sit back and let the infected stack up in the door way then mow them down with my BR(battle rifle (M14 ,scar-h, ect)). And between my 2 main accounts i have over 500 clears. For this type of game play 4-6 players works best. Specialists are not required. But if you don't have a very confident team, they are recommended. All plays should be all carry(excluding specs) in the following way. 1 Assault or battle rifle Always have that Assualt or battle rifle to to keep picking up the yellow packs, worst thing that can happen is you bring in 4 MGs and you run them all out of ammo and there are yellow packs everywhere. GP users- L85A1, AK-47(or AK-103 if you are high enough rank to buy it) and the M14 CAMO. NX users-L85A1 MOD, M14 SE, and the AN-94 1-2 heavy MGs You want to have 1-2 heavy machine guns like the MK.48 or M60E4 because you will need a high damage to round fired ratio to take down bigger enemies. GP users-MK.48 and the M60(though i would avoid it because it fails in most other stats other then damage). NX users M60 Steel(thought still not recommended but it works if you have it),M21E, and MK48 MOD O. 1-2 light MGs Its nice to have a light MG or 2 to take down those basic enemies. Usually a light Machine gun has lower damage and very high fire rate. I recommend the MG42(and its Steel counter-part) because they are extremely light, fast firing, and for a belt fed reload fast. GP users-should use the K3(and the SPW counter-part), RPK Mod(if you are high enough rank to get it)and the MG21E. NX users-RPK-74, MG36, and the MG42 Steel. Secondary weapon Personally i like using my anaconda silver, I can get 2-3 kills a mag with it(aimming for the Head) and it has deadly accuracy. I highly recommend using a revolver because they have high power. Gp users- Anaconda Black, 44 Rem, and the desert eagle(if you want). NX users- Anaconda Silver, desert eagle SE, and the M1911 Knights. Support Anything works. You dont need any NX frags or anything. if you can the standard frag pack works as well as the HE. Gear Speed is the most important thing in this game mod. You are going to need to run around the map alot. So before the match look over your gear, try to have atleast a speed bonus of 10 after your backpack. Gp users- Light vest, clan or utility backpack, military bandana(i personally use a shapka over it but this is usually more effective for most users), any form of gas mask, or Anti-Flash Goggles(for the speed bonus). Nx users-Recon vest, cyclopes bandana, patriot mask or flash glass. Other Items- its always nice to have a party respawn or 2 incase the team goes down in round 19 and you want to finish. Another item i can't live with out is my custom rectical 4.It makes me much more accurate and i can head shot enemies at long ranges with out scoping. Further Information- All the Information above is useless if u cant perform well. Always rememmber a solid team works well only if each play knows his weaknesses as well as his allies. If anything happens dont be scared to ask for help. And rememmber above everything HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jesus if you arnt having fun there is no point in playing this game. Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs